Pokemon Learning League Summarizing
by Storalwhit
Summary: Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Zinnia all visit Celestic Town and explore just what the town has to offer.


Pokemon Learning League

Summarizing

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with an overview shot of Celestic Town on a clear sunny afternoon. A breeze and the balmy sunshine envelops the area, bringing with it a calm atmosphere. Now, we pan down/cut to Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Zinnia and Aster entering through the town gate and Bonnie turns over to the audience.)_

Bonnie (casually): Hey, there guys.

Dedenne (casually): Dede.

Serena (casually): Hey.

Clemont (casually): Hello.

Zinnia (casually): Hi.

Aster: Whis.

 _(They go down the street. From there, they see the locals going about their business, the various shops & restaurants and the local Pokemon Center. As they continue along, they see the citizens going about their business.)_

Zinnia (stretching out her arms): Mmm. It really feels nice out today.

Bonnie: You said it, Zinnia.

Dedenne: Dede.

Clemont: You know, everyone around here seems very nice.

Serena: Mmm-hmm, and the town does have a nice place to live.

Zinnia: Yeah. Speaking of which, are there any good places to visit here?

Serena: Hmm, let me see. _(She pulls out her guidebook and looks at the section for Celestic Town.)_ Ah-ha, there's the Historical Research Center & the Ruins, the contest hall, a shop owned by a famous stylist & former coordinator named Lila and a famous buffet restaurant. What do you think, guys? Should we check them out?

Bonnie: You bet.

Dedenne: Dede.

Zinnia: Sounds like a plan.

Aster: Whis.

Clemont: I don't see why not. Sure.

Serena: All right, then.

 _(They continue on down the street. Cut to twenty-one minutes later, and they arrive at Lila's store, where they peer through the windows and Serena & Bonnie marvel at the various wardrobes made by Lila herself up on display.)_

Bonnie: Wow! This Lila is a great stylist.

Dedenne (agreeing): Dede.

Serena: Yeah. She's really got great taste and an eye for detail.

 _(They go inside and see the rest of the store. Various mannequins are set up all around, donning differing men's & women's outfits.)_

Zinnia: I may not be big into fashion, but even I'll admit, these are pretty good.

Aster (concurring): Whis.

Clemont (agreeing): My sentiments exactly.

 _(They go on through the rest of the store, seeing. Now, they go over to the changing rooms and find Lila standing outside one of them. She knocks on it)_

Lila: You ready yet?

Voice (behind the door):Indeed I am.

 _(The door opens, and… Bianca steps out, wearing a green shirt with an orange girdle skirt and long jeans on underneath them and ankle boots.)_

Bianca: Be honest with me, Ms. Lila. How does it look?

Lila: I've got to say, you look marvelous in that.

Bianca (ecstatic): That's fantastic! I'll take it!

 _(She goes back to the changing room and changes back to her regular outfit.)_

Clemont: Hello, Bianca.

Bianca: Hi Clemont & Serena. How are you both doing?

Serena: Terrific, thanks. How about you?

Bianca: Same as you. What did you think of my new outfit?

Serena: It looked amazing.

Bianca: Thank you.

Zinnia: Hey, there. My name's Zinnia, and this is Aster.

Aster: Whis-mur.

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. This is Dedenne.

Dedenne: Dede.

Bianca: It's nice to meet you. (She takes notice of Aster and Dedenne.) Oh, my gosh! You are just the cutest things I've ever seen!

 _(She tickles Dedenne and Aster on the cheeks with her fingers.)_

Dedenne (happily): Dede.

Aster (happily): Whis-mur.

Lila: I see you know one another.

Clemont: Indeed, we do.

Lila: Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?

Zinnia: That's all right. We're just looking around is all.

Lila: Got you.

 _(She walks over to her station.)_

Serena: So, what brings you to Celestic Town?

Bianca: I'm here for an upcoming Pokemon Contest.

Clemont: Ahh, that sounds great. Which Pokemon will you be entering?

Bianca: You'll see later on. Now, how about you guys?

Bonnie: We're just exploring around, checking out some of the sights.

Bianca: That's nice. Mind if I join you?

Serena: Not at all. It'll

Bianca: Yay!

 _(They go up to the front register and Bianca pays for her wardrobe.)_

Lila: Hope you all have a nice day. And good luck in the contest, Bianca.

Bianca: Thanks, Ms. Lila. See you later.

 _(They exit from the store and resume strolling down the street. Cross-fade to fifteen minutes later, and the quin arrive at the contest hall, where they see some trainers go over to it.)_

Serena: Hmm, wonder what's going on now?

Bianca (puzzled): Yeah. The contest isn't for another two days.

 _(They head inside, go up to the registration desk and come to the receptionist, Annie. She has short brunette hair, green eyes, and is wearing a receptionists' uniform.)_

Bianca: Excuse us, but why are there trainers coming in today?

Annie: Oh, they're here for a seminar.

Bianca: Really?

Annie: Sure. We like to help new up-and-comers get an idea of what to expect. You can go see if you'd like.

Serena: Okay, that'll be fine. Thank you.

Annie: You're welcome.

 _(They walk into the main hall and see the trainers MC Marion up on stage, giving pointer on how to give a good performance to a few trainers. She has her Lurantis out. One of them, Raphael, raises his hand up.)_

Raphael: Ms. Marion, what's the secret to a great opening appeal?

Marion: Ahh, it's really simple, be sure you give your own style and flare, and avoid using the same attack multiple times and play to your Pokemon's strengths. Now, Lurantis, use Sunny Day and go into Solar Blade!

 _(Her body becomes surrounded in golden energy and raises one of her hands into the air and forms an orb of golden energy into the air. Now, it explodes above them, creating synthetic sunlight. Next, it absorbs sunlight into herself and forms a large yellow ball of light above her head. Lurantis then raises one of its hands and turns the ball into a giant blade of yellow light. Lurantis then slams the blade down onto the ground.)_

All (in awe): Wow!

Marion: See? That's how you do it. Now, during the battles, they're judged not just by how effective they are, but the presentation of them as well.

Students: Got it.

Marion: Good. So, who would like to step up and give it a try?

 _(They all raise their hands. We cut over to the gang, and we Serena and Bonnie watching and listening intently, with Serena showing a pensive expression, while Bonnie gives off an inspiring one.)_

Zinnia: Man, that Marion is doing a great job here.

Clemont: I agree. She's definitely had a lot of experience.

Zinnia: Certainly, more than you or I ever will.

Clemont _(concurring)_ : Yeah, you said it.

( _They exit the hall resume their stroll across the town. Eighteen minutes later, they come to one of the local restaurants, the Celestic Three Meal Buffet restaurant. The overhead sign consists of a blueberry muffin & buttered toast, a Rueben sandwich and spaghetti & meatballs.)_

Serena: Well, this is it.

 _(Just then, hers and Aster's stomachs grumble.)_

Aster (awkwardly): Whis.

Zinnia: Oh, and not a moment too soon.

Bianca: (gives a small chuckle.) Yeah, it's time for lunch, anyway.

 _(They walk inside and are beholden by the large number of food stands full of food on display, from spaghetti & meatballs, salads and breadsticks, to sandwiches, cinnamon rolls, oatmeal, muffins and pizza. Now, they walk up to the front counter and are greeted by the cashier, Rob. He has hazel eyes, green hair and is wearing a standard cashier's uniform)_

Rob: Greetings, and welcome to the three-meal buffet. Now, let me guess: five buffets for this group.

Zinnia: You got it.

Aster: Whis.

 _(Rob smiles and chuckles.)_

Rob: Coming right up.

 _(They walk up to the register and he inputs the information.)_

Rob: That'll be ¥6424.10.

 _(Clemont gives the money to him and Rob places it in the register.)_

Rob: All right, enjoy your time here.

All: Thanks.

 _(They all walk in to the buffet. Now, they each pick up trays & sets of plates and go over to the food stands. Clemont gets some muffins, a Rueben and mac & cheese, Zinnia gets some breadsticks, French toast and mashed potatoes, Bianca serves herself a piece of pot pie, crepes and a chicken wrap, Serena gets a plateful of spaghetti & meatballs, two pancakes and some pita and Bonnie serves herself an English muffin sandwich, a piece of lasagna and a ham and cheese sandwich. Now, they go over to a four-way tables, seat themselves and start feasting on their food.)_

Bianca: Oh, my! This is delicious!

Serena: This is good, but it isn't as good as how you make it, Clemont.

Clemont: (He takes a bite of one of the muffins.)

Serena: Say, Bianca. How have your adventures been going?

Bianca: Oh, just terrific. I've had a few bad days, but otherwise it's been great

Clemont: That's good to hear.

Bianca: Mmm-hmm. In fact, I wrote about them just so that I wouldn't forget them.

 _(She goes into her backpack and pulls out a stack of four journals and places them on the table.)_

Bonnie (impressed): Wow! You have done quite a lot.

Bianca: I know, and I'm going to tell my family & friends back in Unova all about them.

Clemont: Um, are you sure about that?

Bianca (inquisitively): What do you mean?

Clemont: Well, that's a lot to tell them. Wouldn't it be better to condense them down so they won't get bored?

 _(She ponders about it for a moment.)_

Bianca: Good point. Then, I'll do a summary of them, but I'd like to keep a lot of the good stuff in it.

Clemont: Okay, we can understand that. Hmm, perhaps Lex can help you with just that.

 _(He whips out the Pokepilot from his pocket, switches it on and speed dials Lex, who is on Akala Island, painting an overview of the ocean.)_

Zinnia: Hey, there Lex.

Lex: Hey, guys. How are you doing?

Serena: Terrific. Right now, we're eating at this three-course buffet restaurant that has a lot of great food.

Lex: Oh, sounds great. Well, as you can clearly see, I'm visiting Akala Island and capturing this great ocean view here.

Clemont: Yeah, we can tell, and it looks beautiful.

Lex: Well, thank you.

Bianca: Hi, Lex.

Lex: Oh, hi there Bianca. Now, what else is going on with you?

Bonnie: Well, Bianca's been telling us some of her adventures.

Lex: Ahh, sounds interesting.

Clemont: Mmm-hmm, and she wants to tell her family & friends about them, but doesn't want to make it tedious, so do you know how she can summarize them without cutting the important information?

Lex: Sure. To start off, what you do is thoroughly look over the piece and focus on what it's trying to say rather than making any sort of remark about it.

Clemont: That's a good start. Now what?

Lex: Next, you put down what you think the main point of it is, and to find it, look at the first and last paragraphs, as that's where the author tends to emphasize them, or ask yourself what point or theme pops up throughout it.

Zinnia: Very well. Where does it go from there?

Lex: Now, when you're absolutely sure what the main point is, reread it and look for the ways that support it, be it title references, any surprises that pop up, repetition or a great attention to detail.

Serena: That's a good step. What now?

Lex: Avoid focusing on the evidence the author gives. You only need to know what they're argument is and concentrate on that.

Bonnie: That's a good point there. What's next?

Lex: Once you've done that, working from memory and without looking at your notes, write down the main point of each section in your own words.

Bianca: All right, then what?

Lex: When you're presenting the material, do it in a neutral fashion. Only summarize what you originally said, and not insert your opinion of it or any of the events.

Clemont (getting it): All right, then.

Lex: Now, you reread the draft against your notes, and if you forgot to put down any major points during the first passthrough, add them in.

Serena: Got you there. What's after that?

Lex: Next, eliminate any repetition that pops up. While it's fine when it's done in a book, since it's meant to underline the main points, for a summary, you only need to do them once.

Bonnie: Got you there.

Lex: Now, if you really want to get across each main point, add some transitions if you need to. When it comes time to revise your piece, be sure to connect each paragraph with one another and back to the main point.

Zinnia: Okay, we'll remember that. What's next?

Lex: Next, this one very much speaks for itself: do a grammar and spelling check.

Serena: You're right about that.

Lex: Now, be sure you check the length of it. Usually, a standard summary is about 1/4th the length of the original article.

Bianca: I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?

Lex: Yep. Lastly, ask another person to read & evaluate your work. They might see a point or argument from a different perspective than you do, thus providing. Also, it can help to ask them to give some constructive criticism.

Bianca: Wow,

Lex: Thank you, Bianca. So, how about I present you with a scenario?

Zinnia: Okay, Lex.

Aster: Whis.

 _(Pan left to a left side panel depicting a Pokemon researcher observing the Pokemon's instincts and behavioral patterns. A blank summary is on the left-hand side of the screen and his findings are on the righthand-side.)_

Lex: All right, you guys ready to do this?

Bianca: You bet.

Lex Very well. To start off, Prof. Satoshi here has done a summary about Pokemon instincts & behavioral patterns. What do you think he is talking about?

Serena: How groups of the same kind of Pokemon act differently when certain change occurs.

 _(As she states her answer, the first part of the summary gets filled in.)_

Lex: You got it, Serena. Now, what do you think his main point should be?

Clemont: They find different ways to adapt to their environments when the seasons change.

 _(The second part gets filled in.)_

Lex: What are the ways he supports this point?

Bonnie: He talks about how some of them might bulk themselves up, growing their fur longer, eat a lot of food and hibernate, or migrate from their homes to warmer places.

 _(The third section gets filled in.)_

Lex: Nice job, Bonnie. Now, what argument could Satoshi be trying to make?

Bianca: That some Pokemon like Butterfree, Beautifly and Vivillion migrate to warmer regions to escape the cold weather and return to their homes to feed.

 _(The fourth section gets filled in.)_

Lex: All right, then Bonnie. What would be the main points of each section?

Zinnia: Their migration patterns, what triggers it, where they go to and how they make the full journey.

( _The fifth section gets. Now, some corrections and tweaks get made and the finalized version is displayed.)_

Lex: You got it, Zinnia. Great job there, guys.

Serena: Thanks, Lex.

Lex: You're welcome. Now, if you'll guys excuse me, I need to get back to capturing this view.

Bonnie: See you, Lex.

Dedenne: Dede.

 _(Clemont switches the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Bianca: Tell me, Zinnia, what kind of trainer are you?

Zinnia: I'm a Draconid, and I came from Meteor Falls.

Bianca: Really? That's great.

Bonnie (to Bianca): How about you? How did you start out on your journey?

Bianca (with a hint of embarrassment): Well, I was very clumsy and not very organized. In fact, I'd almost rush through everything and it would sometimes cost me some battles.

Serena (comprehending): Ahh.

Bianca: Yep, but I've gotten a lot better since then, and will continue doing that.

Clemont: Good for you, Bianca.

Bianca: Thanks. (Just then, she gets an idea.) Say, guys. After this, how would you like to see some of my new Contest moves & Pokemon?

Serena _(intrigued)_ : Sure. That's be great.

Bianca: All righty, then.

 _(They resume their dining. Cross-wipe to fourteen and a half minutes later, and the gang exits the restaurant and head over to a nearby bustling park, with many training either training or playing with their Pokemon.)_

Bianca: Ready, guys?

Serena: Go ahead.

 _(They take a few steps back. Now, Bianca steps into position and takes out three Pokeballs out of her bag.)_

Bianca: Let's go, everybody!

 _(She tosses them and a Vespiquen, an Oricorio and a Bagon emerge from them.)_

Oricorio: (vocalizes.)

Bagon: Bagon!

Bonnie (impressed): Whoa! They look so cool!

Clemont: Yeah, and they're certainly healthy.

Bianca: Bagon, use Flamethrower and Oricorio, Revelation Dance!

 _(Bagon releases a red and orange stream of fire from its mouth and then spirals it around Oricorio, who then dances around, rubs the ends of its wings together and gathering electricity. It then throws them forward, firing a bolt of yellow electricity from the ends of the wings up through the spiral.)_

Bianca: Now, Vespiquen use Poison Sting! Bagon, Ember attack!

 _(Vespiquen thrusts its abdomen and shoots multiple light purple darts from it into the air. Now, Bagon releases a blast of fire from its mouth at the poison sting, streaking across them and leaving a glowing red aura on them, and then they explode like firecrackers.)_

Bianca: And now, Vespiquen go into Power Gem, and Oricorio, use Air Slash!

 _(Vespiquen puts her hands together and a glowing red ball is formed between her hands. Now, she raises her hands up and the ball grows dramatically, and throws the ball into the air. Now, Oricorio flaps its wings and fires multiple light blue glowing sat disk-esque energy blades from them at the orb, blowing it up and making it rain down sparkles. Bianca and her Pokemon take a bow and the gang applauds them.)_

Bianca: So, what did you think?

Serena: They were amazing, Bianca!

Bonnie (agreeing): Yeah!

Dedenne: Dede.

Bianca: Why, thank you. We think the judges will be very impressed by them. Oh, and I almost forgot. Here are the ribbons I've won so far.

 _(She pulls out her ribbon case and shows she's won two so far.)_

Serena: Wow! That's impressive, Bianca.

Bianca: Thank you, Serena. You know, I can hardly believe it myself.

 _(Zinnia briefly ponders and gets an idea.)_

Zinnia: Hey, how about you tell everyone back at home about your contest moves?

Bianca: That's a great idea, Zinnia. In fact, I think I'll do it right now.

Serena: That's good. (making an offer.) Would you like some help with it?

Bianca: Okay. That'd be nice.

Clemont: Very well, then. Let's see if the audience if up for doing this before we start.

Serena: All right _. (She turns over to Bianca.)_ Bianca, you want to take this?

Bianca: Okay. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ You guys want to do this? (She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.) Oh, okay then.

 _(Side wipe to a blank summary broken up into five sections.)_

Zinnia (V.O.): What does Bianca want to talk about? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ How she perfected her Pokemon's contest moves. All right, then.

 _(As every answer is given, each section gets filled in.)_

Bianca (V.O.): What should my main point be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ The way I managed to pulled them off so well. Okay.

Clemont (V.O.): What are the ways Bianca can support her point? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ She thoroughly planned each one out and spent a lot of time bonding, training and practicing with her Pokemon to get them just right. Very well.

Bonnie (V.O.): Now, what would her argument for it be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ That they each worked because she played into her Pokemon's individual strengths. You got it.

Serena (V.O.): Lastly, what should the main points of each section? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ How each combination supposed to work, which Pokemon gets teamed up with one another, how much time she poured into crafting them and executing them. All right, then.

 _(Cross-dissolve back to the gang and Zinnia casually speaks.)_

Zinnia (casually): Great job, you guys.

Aster: Whis.

Bianca: I really appreciate the help, guys. This'll be much easier now.

Zinnia: It was no trouble at all, Bianca.

 _(Bianca whips out her journal and starts jotting down her experience. Twenty-nine and a half minutes later, they arrive at the research center. They head inside and are greeted by stone tablets, a fresco carving, portraits of the two Sinnoh legendaries, Dialga & Palkia, and two large orbs in tightly secured glass displays below them.) _

All (with intrigue & fascination): Ahh!

 _(A guide named Zelda comes up to them. She has long brunette hair, dark blue eyes, has Caucasian-colored skin and is wearing a standard guide's uniform.)_

Zelda: Greetings. My name's Zelda, and I'll be happy to show you around.

Clemont: Nice to meet you, Zelda.

Zelda: Okay, let's get this tour started.

 _(They walk up to the fresco carving, which displays the three lake spirits in a triangular configuration.)_

Zinnia: So, what's the deal with this carving here?

Zelda: Oh, this is meant to illustrate the significant role the lake spirits had in the legend, which is assisting in calling forth the two legendary Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia.

Zinnia (understanding & intrigued): Ah-ha, that's pretty cool.

 _(Now, they go on over to the paintings and the respective orbs on display.)_

Bonnie: So, what makes these two special to Sinnoh?

Zelda: Dialga is the embodiment of time, while Palkia embodies space. Also, the orbs were said to have the power to summon either of them at the peak of Spear Pillar.

Bonnie: Ooh, that's awesome!

Dedenne: Dede.

Zelda: Mmm-hmm, and that's not all. There's also a third one named Giratina, who's said to embody antimatter and resides in the distortion world.

Serena: Ooh, it sounds creepy.

Zelda: Sure does. Now, let's head out to the ruins.

 _(They step outside to the ruins. There are pillars standing or knocked down with some broken and a citadel in the center of it all.)_

All (in astonishment): Whoa!

Clemont: Boy, I can certainly imagine what it would've been like to live here thousands of years ago.

Zelda: Yep, and as you can guess, they have a great significance to the Sinnoh region as a whole.

Zinnia (with honesty & respect): Yeah, they definitely do.

Zelda: Would you like to know something cool?

Bianca: What?

Zelda: Well, not too long ago, an evil organization named Team Galactic stole the orbs as part of a plan to create the Red Chain and gain control of Dialga & Palkia, as well as the lake spirits, and they almost succeeded. However, thanks to three brave trainers and our regional champion, Cynthia, they thwarted their plans and Team Galactic officially disbanded after that.

Zinnia: Wow! That _is_ amazing!

Serena (wondering): Zelda, here's a question for you: How come you're giving tours? You seem too talented for this kind of work.

Zelda: That's easy: for me, it's just a lot of fun to be able to tell people all about this place because it's got a rich history to it.

Bonnie (understanding & sincerely): Okay, that's very noble.

Zelda: Thanks. Come on, let's have a look inside the citadel.

 _(They enter inside the citadel. Once there, the gang marvels at the tall columns, as well as the architectural look & design of the building.) _

Zelda: As you can see, it took the architects of the time a long time to build everything from the ground up.

Serena: They probably felt that it was all worth it when they finished.

Zelda: I'll bet it did.

 _(Now, the leave citadel and look around the rest of the ruins. Cross-fade to twenty-one minutes later, where they exit the research center.)_

Serena: Thanks a lot for the tour, Zelda.

Zelda: Not a problem at all. I hope you come back and visit soon.

Zinnia: Oh, we will. See you later.

Zelda: Bye.

 _(She walks back inside and the doors close behind her.)_

Clemont: Well, that was an interesting insight.

Zinnia: It sure was.

Aster (agreeing): Whis.

Bianca: The role the lake spirits play in the legend was very interesting

Bonnie: Yeah, and that citadel was amazing.

Dedenne: Dede.

Serena: So, what do we do now?

Clemont: Well, how about we head back to the park for some fun?

Serena: Yeah. We could use some after doing all that.

Bonnie: Sounds good to me.

Dedenne: Dede.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All (casually): Thank you, guys.

Dedenne (casually): Dede.

Aster (casually): Whis-mur.

 _(Iris wipe to the gang back at the park, relaxing and enjoying themselves.)_

Bonnie: Well, that was an intriguing episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Ahh, okay. We'll see you later, then.

Dedenne: Dede.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume with their business. Now, we pan up to an overview shot of the town and then fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
